What Lies Beneath
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: The unexpected should be expected. The one thing that she knew, she didn’t expect. She didn’t expect Heero Yuy to pull the trigger… 1xR Discontinued.


Original Summary: The unexpected should be expected. The one thing that she knew, she didn't expect. She didn't expect Heero Yuy to pull the trigger…

Longer Summary: Some things that Relena Peacecraft didn't expect, yet knew somewhere deep in her heart to expect them. The one thing that she knew, she didn't expect. She didn't expect Heero Yuy to pull the trigger…

Pairings: Cannon pairings (1xR, 2xH, Quat alone, Trowa alone…as of yet XP)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing not mine

Rating: PG-13

Note/Warning: Um…it'll proably be really confusing, since it'll switch around and stuff, so if it is I'll terribly sorry for the confusion. I'll enjoy making chaos in the Gundam Universe with my little story though

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What Lies Beneath 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

There was always a funny thing about something—or ironic some one could say. Some things that Relena Peacecraft didn't expect, yet knew somewhere deep in her heart to expect them. She knew that one day she could be assassinated, she knew that she could be killed at any moment, she knew that her feelings may never be returned by the one she loved. The one thing that she knew, she didn't expect. She didn't expect Heero Yuy to pull the trigger…

Relena shuffled some paper work on her desk, filing the many treaties and ideas noted from her recent conference. She brushed her hair back, pulling it behind her ear so it wouldn't get in the way.

She had been happier over the years, her new bodyguard being the every faithful to his job. And who would it be other than the former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, the man who had stolen her heart since that fateful day when she found him on the beach.

Tacky, neh?

Love was something that people didn't expect, something Relena was sure would never hit her so strongly. So why, why every time he said, 'Omae o Korosu' didn't he pull the trigger? Why did she have a gut feeling that he meant something else?

The click of the door handle being turned startled her from her thoughts and she stood up, easing herself from her chair with grace as she stood in front of her desk, a habit she was know for doing when greeting someone.

"…Relena?" A voice hit her and Relena furrowed her eyebrows, looking questioningly at Heero Yuy. His voice sounded…strange, a little lighter to her ears and not a gruff masculine tone to it.

"Yes? Heero, is something troubling you?" He walked into the room and closed the door, normal for him. Until he locked the door and the click of the lock filled the awkward silence and mild shock that filled the room.

"Relena, I have something important to tell you…"

"Of course, Heero, but do you have to lock the door…?" She laughed nervously, wondering what was so important that he had to lock the door.

"…Omae o Korosu." He said and lifted the sleek black gun. Relena stared dumbly at the gu's barrel. Why was the giddy-odd feeling that she felt when he said that to her. She took a step back with the safety was clicked off and couldn't miss the coldness in his prussian eyes.

A shot fired, echoing in the room and Relena gasped, clutching her arm where the bullet grazed her. Her eyes filled the tears of hurt and anger. Deep down, she never expected him to pull the trigger. "Heero," Her voice choked, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you want to kill me than go ahead…"

"Mission accepted." Her eyes were wide but she knew if he pulled the trigger, if was for the better of the world and colonies.

The door was slammed open, Heero rushing into the room to see Relena on the floor, clutching her arm. "R-Relena?" Heero questioned, looking between the two Relena's before him. He took a hesitant step back, confused about the situation.

"Heero!" Were her eyes playing tricks on her…because for some reason there were two Heero's, one holding a gun and another pulling out his gun.

"Heero," Relena heard Heero say to the Heero that just rushed into the room. Heero turned to the Relena holding a gun and looked at her. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" The doppelganger Relena grinned and reached coyly for his arm, wrapping herself into his arms as she pretended to sob.

When Relena blinked, she was shocked top see herself standing there, held in Heero's arms as she—or someone that looked like her—sobbed her heart out. She gently reached a shaking hand up to touch her forehead, swearing she was going insane.

"…Heero…" She whispered, falling back onto the floor into unconsciousness.

"Relena!" Heero cried, utterly confused at the two Relena's.

Duo ran into the room at hearing Heero cry out for her and stopped dead in his tracks. His body shook for a while and his form stiffened, staring at a confused Heero.

So why was Hilde in Heero's arms…?

TBC

I did this after reading one of my new comic books, Cross. I remember people being obsessed with some horror ideas about a person taking the face of the person dearest to you and wreaking havoc across the world. So, that was the beginning of another story. I liked how the last part came out, but the rest just was too hard to piece together.

in Liebe, Red Tail


End file.
